A Polar Unknown
by Mob Doctor
Summary: Chapter 10 up; POLAR, Liz/Michael, sets after Liz comes back from Florida. Tess is not evil. Liz will have powers later on. I hate summary. All Polar fans just read it : it's better than it's sounds. I promise.
1. The Return

**Chapter 1:** The Return

**Autor:** Nic

**Pairing:** POLAR

**Characters:** Michael, Liz, Kyle, Tess, Alex, Isabel, Max, Maria, Jeff Parker

**Summary:** after season 1 Liz comes back from Florida. Liz and Michael getting closer. But what happens when their feelings change?

**Note:** if you not a POLAR (Michael/Liz) fan DO NOT leave hate comments in here. If you don't like Polar just don't read it. This is not for Max and Maria lovers. Also Tess is not evil.

**AN:**_ thanks to laura for beta reading._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Roswell or the Characters ... unfortunately

* * *

It was one of these hot days and the sun burned her skin when Liz arrived home from her vacation in Florida. She grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk and made her way inside the Crashdown. Her dad told her that Maria wasn't working today, so she didn't need to worry about running into her yet. She was grateful to have some time on her own without Maria talking about Max all the time and how much he missed her. Liz was on her way up to her room when Michael came through the back door. He noticed her heavy suitcase when she tried to get it up the stairs.

"Do you need help with that?" Liz did not hear that anyone had come through the door and almost fell over her case. She turned to see who it was.

"Michael ... GOD are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry Parker" he smirked

Liz saw his smile and returned it. "It's ok"

"So umm do you need help with that or not?" Michael asks her again.

"Sure ... thanks Michael."

"No problem"

When they entered her room Liz told him where he could put her case. Silence filled the room; neither knew what to say.

"So ... umm ... thanks for helping me with my stuff." Liz broke the silence and Michael was glad she did.

"Like I said, it's 'no problem'."

"Well I let you get back to whatever you came here for."

"I just came by to get my pay check."

"Oh well my dad's not here so ..."

"That's ok I can come by another time." he said and with that he turned and was about to leave when Liz called out to him.

"Hey. Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm could you please not yet tell Max and Maria that I'm back?"

He was a bit surprised when she asks him that not about Max, but Maria. "Sure ... I mean it's not like I talk to them anyway so you don't need to worry ... your secret it safe with me."

"Thanks. Wait why are you not talking to them?"

"Why don't you want Maria to know that your back?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

Michael just looked at her. Liz felt a little uncomfortable and moved to her bed to sit down. Michael followed her movement and just kept looking at her. Liz felt his eyes on her and looked up. She wasn't sure how long either spoke but this time it was different it wasn't an awkward silence. They just looked at one another. Liz wasn't sure what it was with Michael that made her trust him but she knew she could.

"Hey. Michael? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Look I know we are not really friends and that's ok I guess... but I really need someone else to talk to. I know you hate this whole talking thing and it's ok for you to say no but I trust you and ..." Liz kept rambling.

Michael was surprised that she considered him a friend or that she even considered to talking to him about anything. He never really had anyone who trusted him, well not really. Max always played the King role and Isabel is like a sister to him but they never really talked with him about 'stuff', and Maria, well Maria was another subject.

"Michael?" Liz said a bit louder because he didn't seem to hear her the first time.

"What?"

"Did you hear anything I said at all?"

"Sorry it's just ... you took me by surprise when you said you considered me a friend and that you ... trust Me." he whispered the last part

Liz was shocked to hear that from him, she always thought that he, Max and Izzy were close, and that they trusted him. "Why wouldn't I trust you Michael?"

"Well I'm not Max and I killed someone ... I'm just not trustworthy."

"Is that what you think of yourself?"

He just looked at her and nodded his head. Liz stood up from the bed and looked him in the eyes. "Well I do," she said simply. "Look Michael I don't  
know why you think that but I want you to know that I trust you and that I consider you a friend. I have since you read my Journal."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do. Look I know this comes as a shock to you but do you think we could be friends?"

Michael didn't know what to say. Of course, he wanted to be friends with her, but he feared that the buried feelings he had for her would surface again. Yeah that's right Michael Guerin once had a crush on Liz Parker, back before all the crap with her and Max started. He still remembered what he told her the night he returned her Journal "_Thank you for giving me one more reason to envy Max Evans_" and it was true he did, but not the way she thought.

Throwing caution in the wind Michael replied, "Whatever ... I mean sure I could use a friend."

Liz was relieved and smiled up at him she knew it wasn't easy for him to open up but she was glad that he at least would try.

"Well if you have some time do you think we could talk a little right now? I mean if you have plans, that's ok we can talk another time." Liz started to ramble again she didn't know what it was that made her so nervous around Michael.

"Stop rambling Parker." Liz blushed when he said that. Michael just stood there and cracked a small smile Cute he thought Wait where did come from? "I have a little time."

"Ok great, do you mind if we sit on the balcony?" Michael shook his head and followed her outside.

* * *

_so let me know what you think and I will update soon promise_


	2. Secrets and Lies

**Chapter 2: Secrets and Lies**

Since Liz had come back a few days ago, she and Michael had become very close friends. Of course, no one knew about it. Liz would wait until Michael's shift would end, or when he closed up alone, so they could hang out. She hadn't seen Maria or anyone else from the group so far, the only one who knew besides Michael was Alex. She just had to tell her best friend Alex. Alex was glad that she did.

It was different for Michael at first, they started talking about Maria, Max, Tess and all that alien stuff, and then they started to just, hang out, more and more. Michael would try to avoid Max, Isabel and Maria as much as possible; he couldn't stand talking to anyone but Liz right now. She listened to him. He, Michael had taken a life, Pierce's life, though he was a bad guy it was still someone's life and he had to deal with that, Liz, listened not like Max who told him to just to get over it. And Isabel, who always said that he could talk to her, but she didn't listen to him, not like Liz did. And Maria, Maria only wanted to talk about them getting back together, that was not an option for him anymore. All he wanted to do was hang out with Liz, talk to her or listen to her when she wanted to talk. With Liz, it was different, and he liked that. She wouldn't bug him, or call him 5 times a day.

Liz was happy. She never thought that being friends with Michael could make her feel that way. Ever since she left for Florida to get over Max and all the stuff that came with being friends with aliens, just to get it out of her head for a while, she was truly happy. Though she still didn't wanted to talk to Maria or Max yet. She liked the way it was right now, but she knew that soon all this would come to an end. Liz tried to appreciate all the moments they had left together. She just hoped that, as soon school would start again that she and Michael wouldn't go back to the way things were before.

It was Friday night and Michael was about to close up when he noticed that Maria was still in the back room. He tried to avoid her like always but no such luck.

"Hey Michael" he just looked at her and went back into the kitchen to clean the grill hoping she got a clue and would leave him alone, he knew Liz would be back soon for their movie night, but luck wasn't on his side tonight.

"Michael can we talk ... Please?"

"Look Maria I told you I don't want to get back together ok, and no, it does not have anything to do with Isabel so just leave me alone."

"I know we can't be together, I just wanted to know if we could try and be friends." Michael thought about it for a second. He wasn't in the mood but if his answer would get her out of here before Liz would come back, that was fine with him.

"Sure I guess."

"Ok great. Do you wanna hang out tonight?"

"I can't, I already have plans." Michael didn't look at her he just wished she would leave already.

"Oh ... ok how about..." but Michael cut her off

"Look Maria I agreed to try to be friends that doesn't mean I want to do it right now." that came out way to harsh but honestly he didn't give a damn about it.

"Ok well I'll talk to you later?" Michael just nodded. Maria was about to leave when Liz came through the door.

"LIZ!" Maria screamed surprised. "Since when did you get back? And why didn't you call me?" Liz was shocked to say the least; she was not in the mood to talk to Maria.

"Hey Maria" she put a fake smile cross her face. "I just got back today and my parents have been all over me. Sorry I didn't call you." she lied.

"That's ok. Since your back, we can hang out and you can tell me all about your vacation. I see you've brought the food and movies. You don't mind if I join you right?" Liz was frozen she looked at Michael who also didn't know what to do. Liz knew she had to come up with a fast answer.

_Think Liz! Think!_ She thought afraid "Sorry Maria but I promised my parents that I would spend the night with them. But we can do it another time." Maria was confused since when did Liz not want her around? "Look Ria, I'm sorry. Ok?" Maria just nodded. "And Maria, could you please not yet tell Max that I'm home?"

"Sure, but don't think I've let you off the hook that easily. I'll come by tomorrow so we can talk."

"Ok see ya tomorrow." with that, Maria left. Liz let out the breath she had held unconsciously.

"Sorry about that I didn't know she was still here, and then she wanted to talk..."

"It's ok Michael. I had to run into her sooner or later, I would have preferred later. Anyway do you need help closing up?"

"No I'm almost done go ahead I be right up." Liz gave him a warm smile and took the stuff upstairs.

The next morning came way too soon for Liz. Maria was already downstairs waiting for her. After a almost an hour long talk Maria needed to get ready for her shift, and Liz was more than grateful for that. Maria still wanted to talk to her about Max and Tess after her shift, but Liz made up an excuse and Maria gave up for now. After Maria's shift started, Liz needed to get out of there to clear her head. She really wanted to talk to her best friend Alex.

Alex was shocked when he first saw her, and didn't understand her relationship with Michael, but he quickly got over it after he hung out with them one night. It was strange to see the two of them getting close and becoming good friends, but Alex was ok with it. Though he was worried about how Maria would react if she ever found out, since he was her friend too. But after a long talk with Liz about everything, he understood. He just hoped that hurricane DeLuca wouldn't destroy everything.

Liz was on her way to see Alex when she ran into Max and Isabel. _Great! Just great_! _Why them?_

"Liz".

"Hi...Max. Isabel."

"Hey Liz." said Isabel

"So...so when did you get back?" Max asked nervously

"Yesterday"

"You look... great!"

"Thanks."

"So how have you been?" Max asked. Liz wasn't in the mood for small talk, _Please someone just shoot me now,_ she thought. Then she saw Kyle approaching from the shopping centre, and took her chance. Before Max knew what was happening, Liz had run past him and up to Kyle.

"KYLE." she screamed happily and hugged him. Kyle was a bit shocked he hadn't even seen her approach him. "Please rescue me," she whispered to him. Kyle saw Max and Isabel a few feet away.

"Hey Liz." he said happily and hugged her back. "Don't worry your safe with Me." he whispered back. Liz gave him a thankful smile.

"When did you get back?" Liz questioned Kyle.

"Today, actually, My Dad forgot to pick me up. I spent like two hours waiting for him."

"Ouch. If I had known you come I would have come and picked you up."

"You could have told me that sooner!" he said jokingly. Max watched the reunion between the two with interest. Isabel just kept looking between the three of them.

"What are you doing right now?" Liz asks him. She needed to get away from Max and fast. Kyle was not only an opportunity to get away from Max, he was also was a great friend.

"Nothing special. Why?"

"Well I thought we could catch up. That is if you're interested?"

"How can I say no to a beautiful woman?" he replied with a smile, when he saw Max's reaction to his comment his smile got even bigger. "Hey guys." he nodded to the Evans siblings.

"Valenti" Max said sharply "You interrupted us." and looked at Liz, who just gave him a disgusted look and Isabel had to fight a smile.

"My strength fails. My vitality exhausted. I cannot find the bull. I only hear the locusts chirring through the night."

"What?" Max asks stunned.

"Nothing" Liz and Isabel couldn't hold their laughter in and burst out laughing at the look on Max's face.

A few hours later Kyle and Liz were still at the Crashdown, they had talked a lot, she had filled him on all the stuff that happened with Max and Maria, after Kyle had so generously saved her from Max. Then they talked about their summer away from Roswell and Kyle's new found Buddhism. After the Crashdown closed, Liz saw Maria and Michael cleaning, they were talking while they worked. Kyle noticed her staring.

"What's going on?"

"Huh?"

"Your watching Maria and Michael like a hawk. You wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Liz hadn't even realized she was staring at them until Kyle interrupted her thoughts.

"Nothing" Liz replied still distant.

"Oh come on Liz. I know there is something going on there. I promise I won't tell anyone." she looked from the duo back to Kyle and let out a sigh. Since she only had Michael and Alex to talk to, and they weren't here, she needed another perspective on the whole situation. She was glad that she had Kyle to talk to as well.

"You need to swear by Buddha you won't tell a soul."

"I swear. Now spill."

"Well Michael and I are good friends now. We talk; we hang out. Ever since I got back a few days ago. You can't tell anyone!"

"Wow." Kyle looked over his shoulder. Maria and Michael were still talking. "So, you and Michael huh?"

"What? What do you mean by, me and Michael?"

"Come on Liz there is more than just being friends. I see how you look at him."

"We're just friends. I swear."

"If you say so." Kyle said with a knowing look.

A few moments later Maria joined them to asking Liz to hang out with her since Michael had refused her again. But Kyle said that he and Liz already had plans. Maria was upset and surprised to say the least. After Maria had left, Michael joined them in the break room.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Kyle asks Michael. He looked at Kyle with a strange look.

"Why would you think that Liz and I are..." but Liz interrupted him

"I told him. I'm sorry Michael." Michael didn't know if he liked it but it was just Kyle, who would believe him anyway.

"Oh. Well its ok I guess."

"Well anyway we were about to watch a movie do you want to join us?" Michael looked at Liz surprised, he was looking forward to some alone time with her. Kyle saw the look Michael had on his face and was about to take back the offer. When Michael said it would be ok if he joined them.

* * *

_thx for all the great reviews guys and thx to laura for beta reading thx sweety .. __so let me know what you thing about this chap ... no reviews no update lol ... reviews are very appreciate_


	3. Confrontations

**Chapter 3: Confrontations**

By the end of the second movie, Liz was fast asleep in Michael's arms. Kyle had left at the end of the first movie to give them some privacy. Michael was about to wake Liz up when she suddenly moaned his name. "Hmmm Michael..."

Michael kissed the top of her head "Hey sleeping beauty you need to wake up, it's time to go to bed." Liz slowly woke and looked up into his eyes. Liz didn't want to move. She wanted to close the distance between them, and kiss him just like in her dream, but she couldn't. They had just started to build this friendship and she didn't want to lose him. Just because she had started to develop feelings for him, it didn't meant he felt the same way about her.

"How long was I asleep?" she asks groggily not taking her eyes of off him. Michael brushes some hair out of her face.

"An hour, maybe."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful, and I know after the day that you have had, you needed to rest."

"Well thank you but I would rather have watched the movie with you. We haven't had any alone time in the last twenty four hours." he gave her warm smile and shut off the TV.

"Come on." he took her hand and led her to her bedroom. Michael suddenly felt nervous, lately he had started to have these feelings for her and it scared him, he knew that he shouldn't have them. They were friends, and there was no way he was going to screw that up. After Liz has changed into her PJ's she sat down on her bed beside Michael.

"So ..." Liz began bitting her bottom lip. Michael looked at her.

"You need your sleep."

"Yeah. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Don't you always!" he said jokingly. Liz smiled at him and he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"See you tomorrow. Night Liz."

"Night Michael." After he had left Liz got under the covers, her mind was on Michael, as it was every night before she drifted off to sleep.

The next day passed with little contact from the others so she decided to invite Alex and Kyle over to join her and Michael for breakfast the next morning. When Liz entered the Crashdown the next day, the whole gang was there. Isabel, Maria, Max and Tess sat in their usual booth. Alex, Michael and Kyle were sitting at the counter laughing about something. Maria waved her over to join them at the booth, but she simply ignored her and sat down beside her breakfast dates. Maria and Max shared a look not knowing what was going on.

"Hey Guys"

"Hey Liz" they all said at the same time

"I didn't know there was a meeting?" Liz said looking over her shoulder.

"It's like an alien invasion. No offense."

"None taken, budda boy." Michael replied flippantly.

"And here I thought we were going to have a nice quiet breakfast." Liz said annoyed

"Just ignore them Lizzy. Anyways what are we gonna do today?" Alex asks.

Liz looked at Michael "You have the day off don't you?" he nodded his head. Kyle glanced in the direction of the booth and saw Max making his way over.

"His royal highness is on his way over."

"Damn it." Liz cursed

"Don't worry I have an idea." Michael said and winked at her, she smiled her appreciation. Normally Michael would have let Liz handle Max herself, but now that they were getting so close, he didn't care if anyone knew that they were really good friends. Kyle and Alex knew already. School was starting soon; the group was going to find out sooner or later. So what was the point in hiding?

"Hey guys."

"Maxwell." he said coldly.

"Liz, can I talk to you?" Max asked Liz ignoring Michael.

"Sorry but we ..." Liz was about to say something when Alex cut her off.

"We were about to leave, we've got plans." Max just looked at Alex a little stunned. Michael on the other hand just glared at him, _go to hell Max and stay the fuck away from Liz, _he thought angrily. Michael, Liz, Alex and Kyle all stood up and were about to leave when Max grabbed Liz's arm. She flinched at the contact.

"Liz please, I just want to talk to you for a few minutes." she looked at him she couldn't stand that he touched her. Michael was about to remove Max's hand, when Liz made her protest.

"Let go of me Max!" Max immediately let go of her arm and stepped back.

"What's going on here?" Max asked confusion written over his face.

"Look Max I don't wanna get into this. We broke up! We're done!" with that she turned on her heal, and left the Crashdown Alex, Kyle and Michael following closely. The gang had watched the exchange of words; they were surprised with Liz's actions. What shocked them even more was that she had just left with Michael, completely ignoring the fact that Alex and Kyle was with them.

"What just Happened?" Maria asked confused, but didn't get an answer as no one knew.

A few hours later, the gang was still at the crash, Maria had to close up so Isabel had set up some music. When Michael, Liz, Alex and Kyle entered the crash, they were all laughing like crazy. Everyone stoped dead in their tracks to stare at them.

"No you didn't?" Liz said and began to laugh again.

"Oh believe me he did." Kyle said and cracked up again

"Oh come on Parker admit it you had fun." he said in a flirtatious tone. The four of them didn't even seem to notice the others until Alex and Kyle stoped dead in their tracks, so Liz and Michael ran into them. "What the ..." Michael hissed

"What the hell is going on here?" Max screamed

"Gee Max, calm down." Liz said which surprised everyone. Michael and Kyle had a hard time not to laughing aloud. Max was about to grab Liz when Michael put his arm around her shoulders for protection. Right now, he couldn't care less what the I-know-an-alien-club thought about them. He just wanted to make sure Liz was safe.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Michael said in an angry voice. Liz gave him a smile.

"You don't give orders here, I do! I'm the king! Remember? Liz is mine!"

"Excuse me? Liz was pissed. _Uh, Ohh_ Michael thought

"Liz you and I belong together, we're soul-mates. I love you and I know you love me too. Michael doesn't care about you." Liz was getting pissed, really pissed! It was like Max had opened the floodgates and now she couldn't control her anger anymore.

"Screw you, I'm not yours! I'm not a possession! I belong to ME! NOT YOU! ME! Do you get that?" Liz took a breath trying to calm herself but failed as Max opened his mouth to say something, but Liz got in before him. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're not my boss, my king, or my boyfriend. We are not friends! Don't come near me! don't touch me! And don't talk to me!" she said angrily. Max was taken aback. "And don't you EVER! Talk to Michael like that again. You don't know him like I do, Michael cares more about me than you ever did, and has been a better friend than you ever were. So don't tell me Michael doesn't care, because you know shit all about him or me."

"Michael only cares about himself. He's a murderer. He killed someone for god sakes." Max said in a last ditch attempt at getting Liz back.

"MAX." Isabel yelled shocked, she couldn't believe that he just said that about his own brother.

That was too much for Liz she couldn't take it anymore. Michael was about to punch him when Liz's hand made contact with Max's cheek she had slapped him hard. "You're a fucking son-of-a-bitch! How dare you?" she pointed a finger at him "Michael is not a murderer, he only killed Pierce to protect us. If it wasn't for him, we would be dead. YOU would be dead. He saved your sorry ass." Liz was in a state where she didn't have control of her emotions. "GET THE FUCK OUT.," she screamed, angrier if that was even possible.

Max couldn't move he stood frozen in place. He had never seen Liz defending someone like that. He had never seen her so angry and full of hate, and it scared him. Before he know what was happening Tess and Isabel had grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the Crashdown. Isabel apologised to Liz and left. Maria was still at the counter. Shocked about what had just taken place.

"That was interesting." Kyle broke the silence. "You're defiantly my new hero. Who needs budda when you can have an 'angry Liz'!" Michael and Alex gave him an odd look, Liz just smiled at him.

"You ok?" Michael asked her worried.

"I'm fine. No, let me rephrase that. I'm great! I still have all this adrenalin pumping through my veins and I feel fantastic." he wrapped his arms around her not noticing the look he got from Maria.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Maria asks interrupting them. She didn't like what she saw.

"Maria I'm so not in the mood." Liz said annoyed. She looked over to Alex with a pleading look in her eyes, asking him to deal with Maria. She didn't want to hurt their best friend "I'm sorry Alex."

"It's ok, I call you tomorrow." Liz nodded her head and Alex took an upset Maria and led her outside before she could say anything else.

* * *

_first of thanks for all the reviews. So what ya think? I always wanted Liz to come one stronger when it came to Max so I did it lol. If they only had done that in the show too. So don't forget to review that's the only thing that keeps me going writing more chaps. But I can promise you that much next chapter hot POLAR love. - Nic_


	4. The Talk

_not as many reviews for the last chapter I hoped for but I decided to update anyway. And a big thanks to the few peopel who left a review for chpater 3. - Nic_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Talk **

Liz sat on her bed when Michael returned with some hot chocolate he smiled and sat beside her. His arm sneaked around her waist holding her close. Liz sipped at the drink quietly, after a few minutes of silence she sat the mug down on the nightstand beside her and faced Michael, he ran his fingers up and down her back making her shiver. "Thanks for defending Me." he whispered.

"He had no right to say those things about you Michael. You are not a Killer!" she looked up at him "Don't think that for one second. You are a wonderful, loving person, not a stonehearted killer. I don't care what Max thinks about you, because I know the truth. All he does is give orders. He only cares about himself, even when we were together. Max is not the nice guy people think he is."

"You think I'm a wonderful, loving person?" he asked surprised. He still couldn't believe she actually said those things about him.

"Michael? Look at me." Michael looked down at her and she leaned her head back so she could get a better look at him. "I know you're a wonderful, loving person, don't doubt that for a second. Don't let Max get to you. I ..." she took a deep breath and lifted a hand to his jaw to trace the lines of his jaw with her fingertips. "I love you Michael." before she could over think her actions, she closed the distance between them and kissed him. No thoughts crossed her mind in that moment all she needed was him, needed to feel his soft lips on hers. To make him understand what she felt, and also to make him understand he was that loving, caring person she saw in him. A few seconds passed and Michael still hadn't responded so she pulled away suddenly feeling really stupid. "Sorry" she said barley above a whisper. _What have I done?_

Michael was shocked; he didn't know what was happening, when her soft lips had brushed over his he had frozen, he was about to pull her closer to him to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away from him, apologising. He was about to respond when Liz got of the bed, her back facing him.

"I'm so sorry Michael ... I didn't... I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to show you that you are a loving-caring-person, and that I see it in you. I'm sorry I've ruined everything" tears formed in her eyes again, and she began to sob silently. Michael noticed and got of the bed and put his arms around her.

"Shhh" he couldn't let her believe that she had made a mistake by kissing him or that she screwed up their friendship. He turned her in his arms and gently lifted her face up to meet his eyes. With his thumb, he removed her falling tears and bent down to capture her soft lips. The Kiss stared out soft and slow, his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Seconds later Liz relaxed and put her arms round his neck deepening the kiss. When their lungs burned for the much-needed air he pulled away resting his forehead against hers. Before Michael could say anything Liz pulled him back down again, and kissed him passionately.

"I think we need to talk." He said taking her hand and leading her back to the bed. Liz looked up at him nervously biting on her bottom lip. _Had she made a mistake? He had kissed her too. Didn't he? Was he regretting it?_ Michael could see all the emotions that were playing behind her beautiful eyes. Michael was about talk but she cut him off before he could say anything.

"Let me talk first. Please." She needed to tell him how she felt before she wasn't able to anymore. Taking a deep breath before continuing, "I'm not sorry I kissed you. I ... I have feelings for you Michael, more feelings for you and not just a good friend, even if you don't feel the same about me I just wanted you to know that. I hope we can still be friends." Michael was about to reply but she put a finger to his lips. "I'm not done yet." he smiled at her letting her continue. "I don't want you to think that I kissed you because of what happened downstairs with Max. I kissed you! Because I love you!" she looked up into his eyes "I'm in love with you." She said in a whisper.

Michael couldn't believe this was happening. Liz Parker had confessed her love for him, HIM! Michael Guerin, bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks. "Are you done?" Liz just nodded her head. "Good because I have a confession to make. I have feelings for you too! Ever since we started hanging out."

"Michael..." He interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"Let me finish. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to destroy our friendship, so I kept my feelings buried inside of me. I've had a crush on you even before I knew you, before all the crap with Max, but I never acted on them. What I'm trying to say is... I love you too Liz." without hesitation, she pulled his face down to hers into an earth-shattering kiss. She let out a small moan as his tongue entered her mouth swirling around hers. Their kiss continued as Michael moved his hands over her body. Liz moved her hands under Michael's shirt, needing to feel his skin against her hands. Moving onto the bed fully, Michael laid above her making sure he wouldn't crush her.

Michael's hand trailed up her side cupping her breast; with his thumb, he teased her nipple to a hard peak through the fabric of her shirt. Liz let out a moan. He pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts. "Beautiful" He kneaded the flesh of her breast and she arched her back into his touch, demanding more pressure. He bent down and put a nipple in his mouth, he sucked it hard.

"Ughhhh ..." she let out another moan.

Liz pulled him up to her mouth craving the touch of his lips; she let her tongue slide into his mouth to deepen the kiss. His hands made their way over her body, exploring every part. Liz wrapped her legs around his waist, as she pulled his shirt off and threw it over his head. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. Liz slid her hands over his chest exploring his body. Now it was his turn to let out a moan. "Oh God, Liz", her hands began to slide down to his waist and found the button of his jeans.

Michael pulled away "Are you sure about this?" he asked locking his eyes with hers.

"I want you Michael. I need to feel you inside of me" and that was exactly what he needed too. Michael unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her body leaving her in nothing but panties.

Michael groaned as her hand travelled between their bodies to cup him through his boxers. "Fuck Liz." She flicked the buttons open and reached inside, grasping his straining erection and stroked his arousal with long slow strokes making him moan again.

Michael slowly pulled her panties down her legs, and kissed his way up her leg up over her stomach, her breasts, and finally capturing her lips in an erotic kiss, his tongue dancing with hers as his hand travelled down her body. A moan tore out of Liz's throat as his fingers brushed her damp folds. Her legs parted in response and his fingers slipped inside, feeling the wetness. He found her clit and his thumb drew slow circles around it. "Oh God" she whimpered.

Her hips trusted in time with every movement his fingers made, moving faster mow, driving in and out of her core forcefully as his thumb pressed lightly on her clit. She cried out as a small but powerful orgasm shot through her body. Her breathing had turned ragged and she pulled his mouth down to hers.

Liz reached down to remove his pants and boxers before he positioned himself above her and asked. "You sure?" Liz looked up at him meeting his gaze to show him that there was no doubt that she wanted it. Liz pulled his mouth back to hers, his tongue played with hers, stoking the fire and passion between them. His hands gripped her hips, the head of his erection pressed against her entrance; he guided himself into her wetness. She gripped his back as he reached her barrier. Her walls began to squeeze him and Liz waited for the pain to pass as he kissed down her neck. Her muscles finally eased up around him, he pushed into her further.

Their mouths were torn apart as Liz gasped at the deep penetration. Michael couldn't believe how good she felt as he begun to move faster, her hips moving in time to the rhythm he set.

"You like that?"

"Yes." Liz said breathless.

He increased the pace slightly, thrusting into her harder and faster, her cries echoing in his ears, driving him on. His fingers dug into her hips tightly as he pumped into her.

"Ooooohhhh!" Her nails bit into the flesh of his back. "Michael... God...please..." Her body arched off the mattress as heat washed over her. She was getting closer and closer, her walls squeezing his shaft. They were both so close to the edge.

"Come on baby cum for me." Michael pleaded.

"MICHAEL!" Liz screamed his name as her breath was ripped from her throat. He held her tightly as she climaxed, still pushing in and out of her.

His own breath was coming in shallow bursts "OH GOD, LIZ" his muscles were tightening as his own release washed over him. Michael collapsed on top of her, both were breathing heavily. Liz brushed his hair out of his face and pulled his mouth in for a soft loving kiss. A few moments later Michael rolled off her lying beside her, and Liz cuddled into his side laying her head on his chest.

"Wow. That was..." Liz started

"... amazing." he finished for her

"I love you Michael."

"I love you too Liz." he kissed the top of her head before they drifted off to sleep.

When Michael awoke the next morning, the sun was shining in the window. The first thing he noticed was a warm body beside him. He looked down at her and smiled. How did he get so lucky? He glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was 7:13 a.m. He brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her lightly on the lips, slowly waking her.

"Michael?"

"I'm here babe." Michael bent down to capture her lips in a soft but passionate kiss

"Hmmmm..." Liz moaned, but was interrupted, as her stomach grumbled in hunger.

"Someone's hungry." Michael teased her and she hit him playfully on the arm

"Shut up." she got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom "You coming or what?" Michael didn't need to be asked twice.

Around eight Michael and Liz made their way downstairs. Kyle was already sitting at the counter waiting for them, as they made over to Kyle, Alex and Isabel walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Alex, Isabel."

"Do you mind if we join you guys for breakfast?" Isabel ask carefully

"Sure" They made their way over to one of the booths. Michael took Liz's hand and sat beside her. Isabel, Alex and Kyle sat across from them.

"Look Liz I don't know what was with Max yesterday. I just want to say sorry."

"Don't Isabel. It wasn't your fault you're not responsible for his actions."

"I know it's just ... I've never seen Max like that. Or you for that matter."

"Yeah well I've heard 'space boy' here can bring out the 'good' in people." Kyle said sarcastically.

"You're the one to talk 'Budda boy'." Michael retorted

"Hey don't bring budda into this." Kyle shot back. Liz just rolled her eyes at the friendly banter between the two.

"So um are you and Michael together?" Isabel finally got the courage to ask, Liz smiled up at him and Michael kissed her lightly

"Yes we are." he said proudly.

"I'm happy for you Michael and you too Liz."

"Thanks Izzy. It means a lot coming from you."

"I so saw it coming." Kyle said smirking at Liz, she just quirked her eyebrow in confusion. "Remember the conversation we had the day I got back and I rescued you from Max?" Isabel laughed at that comment.

"Yeah so?"

"You said you were only friends, but I saw the way you looked at Michael when he was talking to Maria." Michael's head snapped up looking at her

"What?"

"You were jealous?" a smirk hugged his lips

"No I wasn't. We were just friends at the time. I so was not jealous!" Michael smirked at the comment. Liz blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"You're so sexy when you do that." Michael commented. Liz's blush turned a darker red. Izzy, Alex and Kyle needed to laugh at that picture.

"Keep your bedroom stories to yourself." Kyle added

"Jealous much?" Michael mocked him

"Ok you guys, enough! I'm hungry as hell, I came here to eat! Not to hear sex stories!" At Isabel's comment, Liz just smiled.

An hour later, they finished breakfast and were still talking when Max, Tess and Maria entered the Crashdown.

* * *

_hope you guys liked it. So hit the review button and let me know what you think. PLEASE!! _d_id Michael and Liz got together to fast? what about the sex? to soon?_


	5. The secret is out

**Chapter 5: The secret is out**

Liz and Michael were sitting close whispering and touching as Max, Maria and Tess made their way over to the rest of the group. Maria and Max shared a look of confusion towards the obviously new found couple.

"Hey guys" Tess said in a good mood.

"Hey Tess" Liz smiled at her. Tess looked a little shocked at first but after a second, she returned the smile and grabbed a chair to join them.

Michael, Liz, Alex, Kyle and Isabel looked up at Max and Maria. They still hadn't said a word or moved since they saw how close Liz and Michael were, jealously and anger was written across their faces. Max was still angry from the night before. He couldn't believe what Liz had said to him or that she had slapped him. Sure, he had made a mistake about some of the things he had said, but he could not stand seeing them laughing and touching when he had entered the Crashdown. He loved Liz, he was sure she still loved him too, but he wasn't so sure anymore, this thing she had going on with Michael was it just a way to get back at him, all because of what had happened between him and Tess. It angered him even more to know he was losing Liz.

Maria on the other hand couldn't believe what she was seeing. When she had seen her best friend and ex-boyfriend so close, it was like she had entered the twilight zone. _There's no way Liz would do that to me, would she?_ She thought. _There must be an explanation for all of this_. However, as soon as Maria had seen them, she knew the truth would hurt. She didn't know if she could forgive or forget.

"Max, Maria" Michael said, breaking them out of their thoughts.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Max said angrily "Since when are the two of you so close anyway?"

"Maybe you guys should sit down fist". Liz suggested.

"I don't wanna sit down Liz, I want to know what is going on between you and my boyfriend." Maria responded.

"Ex-boyfriend!" Michael reminded her.

"Whatever." she said annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Liz was nervous and bit her bottom lip. Michael noticed and brushed his thumb over her lip. A move that didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Max boiled with anger and was ready to scream when Tess spoke first.

"So I guess congratulations are in order?" she smiled shyly.

"Congratulations?" Maria practically screamed "Liz I can't believe you would do that to me and Max. You know how much I love Michael, and I know you still love Max."

"That's where you're wrong Maria. I'm sorry I'm hurting you, but I don't love Max anymore." looking at Max while she says it.

"You're sorry? Are you kidding me? I know I hurt you when I kissed Tess but I never thought you would sink so low that you would use my own brother to get back at me, and how can you hurt your best friend like that?"

Liz was getting angry again just like last night, adrenalin started pumping through her veins. "First thing, this has nothing to do with Tess." Liz shoots her and apologetic look "Why do you always have to bring her up? She is not the bad guy here." Tess was surprised to say at least that Liz was defending her, especially considering how they met and that they weren't even friends. "So for the last time, THIS!" she pointed at her and Michael "has nothing to do with Tess."

"You're right it's only between you and me." Max replied. Liz was ready to speak again when Kyle started to throw some points at the so-called king.

"Ok, listen. I don't know how you do things on planet 'Vulcan' or whatever, but if you haven't noticed el-presidento, Liz broke up with you. I mean she went to Florida, and when she came back, she ran from you! to hang out with me. How many more clues does she have to throw at you before you get it in that head of yours?"

Michael wanted to laugh, even Liz had to fight a smile.

"Kyle this is none of your business so stay out of it." Max said angrily

"Hey!" Isabel and Tess said at the same time "leave Kyle alone."

"Max is right! this is only between the four of us." Maria joined Max. "Liz I know you and Max belong together and I know that you're just scared because of all this destiny shit, but do you have to use Michael like that?"

"Ok that's ENOUGH!" Michael made his protest. He was about to start arguing but Liz placed her hand on his. They shared a look and he nodded his head in acceptance. Liz looked at Maria and began to explain.

"Maria I'm not using Michael! I love him! I know you don't believe me right now but it's the truth." Liz said honestly.

"The truth? Oh please." She replied sarcastically.

"Maria just stop! Let her explain." Alex butted in; this was getting out of hand.

"So you're siding with her now? Of course you are. You always do." Alex was about to reply when Liz spoke first.

"Alex don't. Maria the truth is, you can't handle the truth. If you weren't so busy pushing me towards Max, You would have noticed that I was unhappy, even before the whole destiny thing. But NO the only thing you did was try to change Michael into Max because you wanted what Max and I once had. Someone who buys you stuff, pays attention etc. you loved the fairy tale relationship that Max and I had going on. You're the one who wants a boyfriend like Max. You're the one who wants this whole soul mate thing, in the end You were more of a friend to him than to me, and that's ok I'm not mad at you or anything I never was. But you need to stop pushing me towards something you want. You're just afraid that if Max and I don't work out, you and Michael will never have what we once had, but guess what? Michael broke up with you. So as harsh at it sounds, get over it."

Maria was too shocked to say anything.

"Well Max and Maria are more alike than they realize. All summer long Max made it clear to me that he is in love with Liz and that he didn't care about destiny. And as for Maria, she called Michael all the time. I should know I was there when we worked on his powers." Tess joined in.

"You stay out of it." Max said angrily.

"Leave Tess alone Max. You've treated her like shit ever since she came here. You make her responsible for the problems you and Liz had, but guess what? It wasn't her fault." Isabel came to her defence. She couldn't watch her brother like this anymore. She knew it would hurt him when he found out about is brother and ex-girlfriend but damn, he was more in denial than she thought.

"Max, Maria I know you guys hate us right now but Liz and I love each other. And I know it will take a while for you guys to realize it or even accept it but that's just the way things are now. We never meant to hurt you guys, but we won't apologize for the way we feel about each other either." Michael made it clear to them.

"We are done Liz. And by the way, I quit!" Maria said still in shock about what Liz said to her, "I'm outa here." with that she turned and stormed out of the Crashdown.

Max stood there and just looked at the couple. "I can't believe the two of you would betray me like that, guess I was wrong. And as for you Isabel you are MY SISTER, you're supposed to side with me."

"Don't start with me Max." Isabel said coldly "Michael is my brother as much as you are, and I'm not on anyone's side here." Max knew that arguing with her wouldn't do any good so he left.

"Well that was interesting." Tess said letting out a breath.

"No conditions are permanent. No conditions are reliable. Nothing is self." Kyle said and everyone looked at him puzzled.

* * *

_So I know it was short but I still hope it was worth writing it so please review so I know what you think and might tell me what you want to happened next._


	6. New Friends

_AN: I have to say I'm very disapointed that I only got one review for the last chapter. But maybe you guys just lost intressed but that's ok. I try again with this new chapter and if you guys still don't seem to like it I will cut the story dead._

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Friends **

After Max and Maria stormed out of the crash, the rest of the gang sat in silence, no one knew what to say, everyone knew that Max and Maria were crushed by the news of Michael and Liz' new relationship. Liz felt guilty somehow for hurting her friends but then again she was tired of feeling guilty for what she wanted, everyone else always went for what they wanted, so why couldn't she do the same for once?

Michael noticed that Liz was deep in thought. "Hey" he said softly "You ok?"

"Yeah. It's just..."

"It will be ok, Lizzy." Alex tried to reassure her. She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"I don't know about you guys but all this is getting me depressed. So how about we do something that's fun. Let Max and Maria cool down they'll come around." Kyle tried to lighten the mood. Tess gave him and questioning look. "Or not" he finished.

"No Kyle's right." Isabel said, "You guys have dealt with the ex's. So let's get out and have some fun."

"Well I would love too but I have to work in an hour." Michael interrupted her and looked at Liz "but I thought maybe we could have some alone time until then?"

"Sure, But we could do something after Michael gets off work." Liz suggested, Tess sat uncomfortably, which Liz noticed, she started to get up and leave.

"Well I better go."

"Tess wait." Liz stoped her "Why don't you join us?" she saw Tess struggle "Please?"

"Yeah. Ok. I would love to." Liz just smiled happily at her.

"Lizzy! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Jeff Parker called through the kitchen window.

"I be right there Dad." than she turned her attention back to the group, "I wonder what he wants?"

"He probably wants to know what was going, Since I'm pretty sure he heard everything." Kyle pointed in his direction "It's not like it was a quite conversation."

Liz rolled her eyes "Very funny Kyle." she smiled and got up.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I heard what happened out there."

"Oh." _Figured as much_ Liz thought

"Are you ok Lizzy?"

"I'm fine Dad."

"So you and Max broke up huh?" he asked but couldn't stop the smile on his face.

Liz rolled her eyes "Dad could you maybe try not to smile." she said jokingly

"I'm sorry hunny but I never liked how Max treated you."

"I know, I didn't like it either, but umm... listen there is something else you should know."

"I'm sorry about Maria, Lizzy. I heard she quit."

"No. I mean yes, But that's not what I wanted to tell you... See the thing is that MichaelandIarekindatogther."

"What? Did you just say you and Michael?" Liz just nodded. To her surprise, Jeff didn't stop smiling

"That's great Lizzy."

"Huh?" she asks perplexed, totally taken off guard.

"You know I do like Michael, he is becoming a responsible young man, So I'm really happy for you hunny."

"Wow." Liz said shocked "I ... thanks dad. I love you."

Jeff gave his daughter a hug "I love you too. Now go and tell Michael he has the day off. After what happened, I guess you both could use some time together. But I expect him in first thing tomorrow morning and you too."

Liz was even more surprised by her dad "I'll make sure of it. Thank you so much dad." Liz kissed him on the cheek and returned to the group.

Michael had a worried look on his face when he saw Liz coming back to the booth but as soon as he saw her smiling, everything was forgotten. "So, what did your dad want?"

"Nothing really. Just gave you the day off." she said smiling

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Your dad gave Michael the day off?" Isabel ask surprised

"Yup, he knows what happened, and after I told him that Michael and I are together he said..." Liz looked at Michael "...to tell you that, you have the day off, but you have to be at work first thing in the morning."

"Wait so let me get this straight." Kyle interrupted "Mr. Parker gave Michael the day off because you and Max broke up, and because you're with him?" Kyle pointed at Michael, who had a big smile on his face. "That's so not fair. When I was with Liz he never did anything like that."

"My dad dose like you Kyle." Liz tried to assure him.

"Guess Mr. Parker could see that you only wanted to get into his daughters pants." Michael said amused. Liz hit him playful on the arm.

"Hey." Kyle protested and everyone had to laugh.

"Yeah well at least Mr. Parker liked you better than Max. Take it as a compliment." Alex reminded him.

"So what are we going to do today since we all have free time at our hands?" Tess asks

"Well how about a movie and some food, or we could go out dancing." Isabel suggested

"I for one would like to spend some time with my girl here." Michael said, licking his lips and not taking his eyes off her. Liz looked at him for a moment before kissing him. Michael was about to deepen the kiss when she pulled away, she didn't want to tease herself, it was hard enough to keep her hands off of him as it was. After a few minutes, the group decided to go out later. They would meet back at the crash around five.

After Alex and Isabel left, Liz asked Michael something as Kyle and Tess were about to leave, Liz called out to Tess.

"Hey Tess. Can I talk to you?"

Tess wondered what Liz wanted "Sure." Liz and Tess went into the break room for some privacy.

"Look Tess, first off I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when you first came to town."

"It's ok Liz. If I were you I would have kicked my ass for going after my boyfriend." both smiled at each other hesitantly still unsure of each other.

"Ok, so listen I know we are not exactly friends but I would like to change that."

Tess never thought that she would ever have this conversation with Liz, but things had changed and Tess admired Liz for standing up to Max. When she was honest with herself, she liked Liz. At first, it was always about destiny. She thought that Liz was the reason that Max didn't want to be with her, but after what happened, she knew that Max was the one who couldn't let go not her. Liz even defended her when Max was once again trying to make her believe that Tess was the cause of all their problems.

"I would love to be friends with you Liz." Liz got up and taking Tess by surprise hugged her. After moment's hesitation, Tess returned the hug. "And thanks for your support earlier." Tess said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. He had no right to blame you; Max always makes other people responsible for his problems and never himself."

"Yeah, Just like Maria." Liz just looked at her. Tess immediately thought she said something wrong. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." but Liz cut her off.

"No it's ok. Maria is ... was my best friend but you're right. She and Max are more alike than they know." Tess smiled gratefully at Liz for not holding it against her.

Michael came through the back door with Kyle "Are you girls done here?" he asked impatiently "Because I have a date with a really hot girl."

"Huh? Really? Hmmm, And here I thought we would get some alone time, and now I have to share you?" Liz said playfully .

Michael rolled his eyes. "Women!"

"Be careful what you say man. Budda always says 'in order to trim the lamp of wisdom ...'"

"Yeah! Yeah. Yeah. Whatever budda boy! Now get out of here so that I can ravish this incredible girl." Michael said as he took Liz in his arms and kissed her.

"Alien boys and their needs!" Tess comments "Come on Kyle let's get out of here. Maybe I can help you trim your lamp?"

* * *

_Ok so I really hope you will review because next chapter will be really intressting I promise. But like I said befor if you guys don't review I will just stop posting new chapters.  
_


	7. The Power of Rumors

I'm so sorry for the late update but my beta reader was busy she only finished reading and editing. Hope you all understand. Here as promisde the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Power of Rumours **

It was Monday and the first hellish day back at school was finally over. Liz stood by her locker gathering her things, _thank god, this day is over_. She thought, the day had been hell for her, first a rumours were spread that she and Michael were together, which didnt bother her but since a rumour said that she and Michael had cheated on Max and Maria everyone had started treating her like shit. Girls in the bathroom whispered how she and Michael had sex behind their best friends backs and started calling her a slut. Guys hit on her since she was "easy", and the worst of all at lunch a group of girls ran into her on purpose, spilling her lunch all over her. She hadn't seen Michael or any of her friends but for a few seconds between classes, and she was more than glad to get out of there. She closed her locker and saw Tess making her way over.

"Hey." Tess greeted

"Tess. Hey." Liz said relived to see a friendly face.

"Liz, I heard what happened, I'm so sorry. I wish I had been there."

"Thanks Tess. So you heard...?

"About the rumours staring you and Michael? Yeah I have. Don't worry Liz Ive got your back."

"I just wish I knew who started them."

"Well want me to guess because I'm pretty sure I know." Tess said glaring at Maria who had made her way down the hall towards them laughing to herself.

"Want to guess what?" Michael asked as he and Kyle joined them.

"Who started the rumours?" Tess answered

"Oh." Michael looked at Liz for the first time since they arrived at school. "Babe what the hell happened to you?"

"What? you havent heard?" she ask sarcastically still angry about the whole day.

"Heard what?"

"Some girls at lunch run into her and spilled her lunch all over her on purpose." Kyle said

"They did WHAT?" Michael asked completely shocked.

"Oh and don't forget that all the girls are calling me a slut, and entire male population of Roswell High has hit on me because they think Im easy, since you and I obviously cheated on Max and Maria." Liz said pissed at Michael.

"I swear I gonna kill who ever spread these rumours." Michael said getting angry.

"No need. I already know." Tess said furiously still looking at Maria. Michael, Liz and Kyle turned around to see whom Tess was talking about.

"Liz you look awful what happened to you. Run into some garbage? Maria said amused

"You jealous witch!" Michael yelled at her.

"Don't you dare Michael." Maria warned him

"Or what? I know you started the rumours about Liz and me."

"So what if I did?" Maria said challenging

"Bitch." Tess said still furious

"Says the one who tried to make Max cheat on his soul mate."

"Shut up. Just shut up Maria. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well at least I'm not a sheep tramp whore."

Tess boiled with anger and hate. "You a stab backing bitch. Michael dumps you and falls in love with your best friend and all you can do is spread rumours. You are pathetic."

"I'm a stab backing bitch? What about little miss scientist here. She is the one who stole my boyfriend." Maria said to Liz.

"Open your god damn eyes he hasn't been your boyfriend since he dumped you." Liz spat out. Liz was as furious as Tess was, and before anyone knew what was happening Maria went flying back into the lockers a few feet away. Everyone stared in shock at Maria who was lying unconscious on the floor. Green lights were shooting trough Liz's body.

"Oh my god." Kyle said "Liz what...?" but before Liz could answer everything went black.

After Liz passed out Michael, Tess and Kyle took her to Michael's apartment. They dismissed the idea of taking her home; her parents would have asked too many questions.

"I still can't believe that Liz has powers. I mean that just ...," Kyle said a little freaked out

"Kyle, calm down ok." Tess tried to calm him

"Easy for you to say, youre an alien you already have powers you don't need to worry that you will change."

"So this is about you?"

"Yes! NO! Both, Look Liz is obviously changing, that has to do with the fact that that Alien-King-I'm-an-ass saved her life and brought her back. Just like me. So yeah I'm a little freaked out here."

"I'm sorry Kyle. I didn't mean to..." Tess started to apologise

"It's ok. I'm just worried and afraid for her." Kyle interrupted her

"It will be ok." Tess placed her hand over his and gave him a warm smile.

Michael sat on his bed not taking his eyes off Liz. He was still angry with Maria but right now, he was more worried about Liz and the fact that she was changing; it shocked everyone when Liz sent Maria flying into the lockers and not Michael. Michael had first thought it was, and his powers were out of control again but then Kyle had screamed in shock and then he saw Liz. Green lights were shooting up and down her arms. She was pale, as if she had used all her strength up, then she just passed out.

Liz stirred in her sleep awaking slowly. When she opened her eyes, the light was bright so she closed them again with her arm covering them. "Hmmm"

"Liz? Babe you awake?" Michael asked worried placing his hand over hers.

"Michael?" she asked surprised not knowing where she was or what was going on. "Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment. Do you remember what happened?" he asked with concern

That question repeated itself over and over in her head. She remembered that Michael, Kyle, Tess and herself, were at school, and she knew there was a huge screaming match with Maria but after that, everything was black. "No." she answered slowly, there was an edge to Michaels voice, which made her afraid to ask what happened. "Tell me!" She demanded now wanting to know, had something alien happened, and were they were all in danger? Her imagination took her down a dark path of what could happen to Michael.

"Do you remember what happened with Maria?" he asked carefully afraid he would say too much.

"A bit, I know there was yelling but after that nothing."

How the hell was he supposed to tell her that she was changing. That she had used her powers against one of her friends. This was harder than he thought it would be. Michael had tried to prepare for it but now he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

Michael was a bit to quiet and took long to answer her. Now she was worried. What had happened? It must have been something bad or he would have already told her. "Michael? Tell me what happened please?" she asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Can you walk?" he asked suddenly. He couldn't do this alone he needed Tess help.

Liz just kept looking at him and then nodded her head. "Yeah I think so."

"Come on. Tess and Kyle are in the living room. They stayed here until they knew that you were ok."

Liz got up from the bed with Michael's help. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Something was wrong and he couldn't tell her. The question was what? Before Liz or Michael had the chance to say anything Tess and Kyle ran up to Liz and hugged her.

"God Liz we were so worried." Kyle said happily, he was glad that she was ok.

"I'm so sorry Liz. This can't be easy for you. But I just wanted you to know that we are all here for you." Tess said

_Here for what?_ Liz thought looking up at Michael, but he avoided her eyes and looked at his feet. "Here for what?" she asked aloud this time.

"She doesn't remember what happened." Michael said barley loud enough to be heard.

"Oh God. I'm sorry I didn't know." Tess apologized to Michael knowing what she just said to Liz.

"Would you two just stop, and tell me what the hell happened?" Liz screamed out unable to take it any longer.

"Liz babe you really need to sit down for this." Michael tried to calm her. He didn't want her to get upset again and use her powers before she even found out that she had them. Again.

"Michael I don't want to sit down. I want to know what the hell you all are so afraid of telling me?"

Kyle looked at Liz in shock for the second time that day. The green lights were back. Liz didn't seem to notice but when she saw Kyle looking at her like that, she looked down at herself and saw the green lights. She brought her hands up looking at them, and then suddenly it all came back to her. What Maria had said that made her so furious that she didn't even knew what was happening until Maria was sent flying into the lockers. The shock of realisation washed over her.

"Oh GOD. I did that. I was the one who ..." but she couldn't finish her sentence. Tears were forming in her eyes and the shock of what she had done hit her like a slap in the face. The shocked faces of Kyle, Michael and Tess entered her mind. Her feet seemed to move on their own and the the next thing she knew she was running to the bathroom away from everyone.

"LIZ!" the three of them called after her, but she already had locked the door.

Liz leaned against the door sinking to the floor. Face in her hands. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall afraid if she would open her eyes she would see their horror filled eyes looking at her again. She couldn't understand what was happening or why it was happening. She was afraid to be near her friends right now because she might hurt them. _Maria. I already hurt her._ _What have I done?_ Liz asked herself sobbing.

"Liz please open the door." Michael asked, pleading, "Liz please."

As hard as it was for Tess to watch Michael pleading to Liz to come out of the bathroom she knew that Liz needed some time. She didn't really know what she was going through but she knew the feeling of learning to have powers and to use them, even if it was just an accident.

"Michael." Tess placed a hand carefully on his shoulder "Leave her alone for now. I know it can't be easy but she needs time. She doesn't understand what is happening to her. She probably is afraid to be near anyone right now."

Michael knew she was right. Memories of how he learned about his powers and that they werent from earth were flooding his mind. Slowly Michael stoped knocking on the door. He leaned his forehead against the door to take a deep breath. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he blinked them away.

"Youre right." Michael said in a low voice. He got up and made his way to his bedroom closing the door behind him. He needed to be alone right now. He needed to think.

Tess looked at Kyle helpless. They both just stood there staring at each other, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

You know the drill so hit the review button and tell me what you think please.


	8. Afraid

_First of thanks to my beta reader Laura for doing it so quick since she is sick and busy like hell so thanks to you. Here as promiesed the next chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Afraid**

Kyle and Tess sat in Michael's living room, each had their own thoughts about Liz. Kyle sat there not knowing how to help Liz. Thoughts about what might happen to him, when or if he would start to change filled his mind over and over again. Felling guilty he shoved the thought's aside and tried to focus on Liz once more.

Tess on the other hand didn't know if it was a good idea to talk to Liz or if she would even let her talk to her. She had an idea on how to help Liz but wasn't too sure of it. Tess felt that she needed to be there for her, Since she knew what she was dealing with. Learning that you have powers isn't easy. When she first realized she was different, Tess was afraid of herself, afraid she would hurt people. For Liz it must be the same just worse. Tess could understand how Liz felt right now, the fact that she had used her powers without knowing and she had hurt one of her best friends with them already. What could she possibly say to make it better?

"I'm a terrible friend." Kyle spoke all of the sudden.

"What! Why on earth would you even think that?" Tess asked shocked.

"Because I try to think of how I could help and all I can think about is what will happened to me, and if I will change too."

"Oh Kyle. Look you are a good friend. Never doubt that ok. If you weren't it wouldn't bother you so much."

"But I feel so guilty that I can't help Liz."

Tess didn't know either so she kept silent. Silence filled the room until Kyle spoke again.

"Do you think we should call Alex and Isabel?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe later... Yeah definitely later, but not now, first we need Liz to get out of the bathroom coz she is the only one that will be able to get through to Michael."

"Yeah. How long has she been in there anyway?"

"An hour or so." Tess realized it had been way to long

"You know what? I'll go and talk to her."

Michael lay in his bed thinking about Liz. Part of him was mad at Liz because she had just run and shut herself off from him. The other part of him was just concerned, He didn't know how to help her right now he needed her so desperately to trust him and talk to him about what she was going trough. He already missed her so much. Just holding her, kissing her, feeling her body pressed against his, her beautiful eyes looking at him, just everything. Michael didn't know how much he could take anymore, how long he could wait for her to come to him. He was so afraid of losing her that is scared him. Ever since they became friends, they had talked about everything, And Now. Now she wouldn't talk to him, it confused him so much.

Tess carefully made her way to the bathroom knocking lightly on the door. Liz stood over the sink splashing water on her face, when she heard the knock on the door.

"Liz can I come in, Please?"

Taking a deep breath she unlocked the door letting Tess in.

"Feeling better?"

"Not really. No."

"Look Liz. I know you probably don't want any help right now, or maybe you think that Michael and I don't know what you're going through because we were born that way, But let me tell you, we do know. Finding out that I had powers freaked me out. Ok? I was terrified. I didn't know what was happening to me or what was going on." Taking a deep breath, she looked Liz in the eyes. "Liz you need to talk to someone, and if it isn't me talk to Michael. Please Liz. He hasn't come out of his room since you locked yourself in here."

Liz had totally forgotten about Michael. All she did was think about was what was happening to her and how afraid they looked at her.

"But you're all afraid of me. How can I possibly talk to any of you?"

"What are you talking about Liz? We're not afraid of you. Why would you think that?"

"Because ..." new tears rolled down her check "...I saw how you all locked at me. I saw the horror in your eyes."

"Oh god Liz. No!" Tess reached out and hugged her "We were just shocked that's all, we could never be afraid of you. You have to believe me Liz."

Liz withdrew from the hug and nodded her head. "Thanks Tess."

"Go and talk to him Liz. He needs you as much as you need him."

Liz thanked her one more time before knocking on Michael's bedroom door.

Michael heard the knock but chose to ignore it. He thought it might be Tess or Kyle again. Liz opened and closed the door quietly. Michael just lay in his bed with his eyes closed. Liz didn't move she just leaned back against the door and took several deep breaths. Silence filled the room only breathing could be heard. Michael opened his eyes to see who was in the room. To his surprise was Liz leaning against the door with her eyes closed.

"Liz?" Michael whispered not believing that she was really there.

Liz opened her eyes and looked at him with a sad and guilty expression

"I'm so sorry Michael." She said as she made her way over to his bed where he was sitting. Without thinking, Michael pulled her on the bed and hugged her hard. Afraid if he let go she wouldn't be there anymore.

"Shh babe it's ok. I'm the one that's sorry."

"But you didn't do anything wrong Michael. I shut you out and I'm really sorry for that." Liz stoked his face with her hand before she stared to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I was so scared of hurting you all that I didn't notice that I already did, especially you! When I saw the shock and horror in your eyes, I couldn't bear to look at you. I thought you were afraid of me so I ran. I know now it was stupid but I just couldn't help it. When I realized what I had done to Maria I was afraid I would do the same to you."

Michael didn't say anything he just listened to what Liz had to say before he answered.

"All I kept thinking about when I was in the bathroom was why the hell is this happening to me? I thought about how you all must be afraid of me, of how I used my powers."

Michael had heard enough he had to stop her right there. "Liz. Do you remember when we started to become friends?" Liz nodded her head. "Do you remember what I told you about me and how afraid I was when I found out about them, or how I was not able to control them?"

"Oh my god! I totally forgot. I'm..."  
"No, don't say sorry. Look Liz what you are going through isn't easy. I know that what I told you about me didn't even cross your mind so you don't have to be sorry. Ok?" Liz nodded again. "I will be honest with you. I was mad at you for the first half hour you shut me out because it was like you didn't trust me enough to talk to me about it."

"I trust you Michael."

"I know. What I was going to say is that, I know you trust me. I trust you, but it hurt Liz. For the first time since we became best friends and more it felt like I was losing you and more than in just one way."

A tear rolled down her check "I never wanted to hurt you Michael! But I did." more tears begin to fall; Michael cupped her chin and brushed her tears away.

"I know Liz. It's ok. I know that it was selfish of me to feel that way."

"NO. No it wasn't. Not after everything, you have been through with Hank, Max and Maria just everything. I completely understand why you felt that way...," adding softly "...Thanks for telling me. I know it wasn't easy for you either. I love you."

"Thanks for trusting me enough to talk to me. I love you too." Michael leaned in hungrily and kissed her. Liz had to chuckle.

"What?"

"You should thank Tess too ya know, She's the reason I'm in here now and not still in the bathroom."

"Does that mean I can kiss her too?" Michael asked playfully.

"Don't you dare mister! Your lips and body are mine only." she smirked devilishly.

"I knew it. You only want me because of my body, but then again I only want you for the same reason." Michael winkled his eyebrows.

"Uggh, men! Shut up and kiss me."

"That is exactly what I've wanted to do ever since you ran off." Michael said truthfully but with a kindness that made her heart melt.

Their kisses became heated in a few seconds. Both were hungry for the other as if they had spent months apart. Michael and Liz began to make out heavily, totally forgetting about Tess and Kyle who were still in the living room.

Michael was so happy that Liz was back in his arms he never wanted to let her go ever again. Liz was just glad that she was back in Michael's arms. She was afraid that she might have lost him. The only thing on her mind was to never leave his side again! Ever! Breathing heavily and moaning each other's names, they were so lost in each other that they didn't notice the nock or that the bedroom door had opened and closed fast.

"So..." Kyle asked as Tess came back.

"Oh my god." Tess said with wide eyes and red checks.

"What?" he asked.

"I think we better go." Tess said dragging him out of the apartment.

"Why what happened?"

"You don't wanna know Kyle trust me. You do NOT want to see what I just saw, But then again you are a man so you might think otherwise, but on the other hand Liz was your girlfriend once so..."

"What? What are you talking about? I mean it's not like you walked in on them having sex." he joked. Tess' eyes widened in shock and she looked away quickly.

"OH MY GOD you did. Didn't you?"

* * *

_You know the drill hit the review button. Now the bad news. I'm not sure when I will have the time to write the next chapter since I will be busy as hell the next 2 or 3 months. So do me a favor and tell me what you want to happened next so I can maybe write the next chapter quicker for all of you. And thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. - Nic_


	9. So what happened?

_SORRY it took me like 2 years 2 update. But I was busy and real life get's the best of us so ... anyway new chapter up ... FINALLY (scream) ... and thank u all for the reviews even in the 2 years I didn't updated :) I really __appreciated that.  
__

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: So what happened? **

Maria awoke slowly. Her head was pounding. Slowly opening her eyes, wondering what the hell happened to her. Last thing she remembered was having a fight with that so-called-ex-best-friend and her so-called-new-bitch Tess. And than nothing.

"Maria?" she heard someone calling her name. "What the hell happened to you?" Max ask as she slowly came back.

"Where?" she ask not knowing where she was.

"You in my room. I brought you here after I found u passed out in the school."

"Ouch, my head hurts." she said when she tryed to sit up straid.

"What happend to you Maria?" Max ask again impatient.

"All I remember is having this fight with Liz and Tess. And than ... well I woke up with a fucking headache."

"Wait so Liz an Tess did this to you?"

"Must be. Michael was there too."

"That fucking bastard. After what they did to us?" Max screamed angry "They what? Just attack you at school like this?" not waiting for an answer he stormed out of his room.

"HEY!" Maria called after him "At least give me some painkillers." Ignoring Maria. Max opend the door and ran into Isabel and Alex.

"Hey watch it." she said when Max stormed of to his car. Knowing it couldn't be good Izzy ran after him. "Hey what the hell is going on?" she asked concerned.

"Like you don't know." he said furious. Isabel had now clue what he was talking about.

"What are u talking about Max?"

"You damn well what I'm talking about. Isn't it enough what they did to us? HUH? Now they attacking Maria in school for no reason."

"Maria?" she asked confused "What attack?"

"Stop playing dump with me Izzy. You don't need to pretend like u don't know what Liz and Tess, hell even Michael, did to her." he opened the car door and got in.

"They would never ... " she trailed of since she had no clue what is was they allegedly did.

"Thought so" he said knowing driving of. Isabel was stunned to say at least. She didn't know how long she was standing in the drive way before Alex came running out the house calling her name.

Kyle was still laughing as he and Tess made their way to his car. Tess couldn't help the smile than came upon her when his cell phone got of. Trying to calm down he pressed the button on the phone and let it almost slip from his fingers.

"Hello" Kyle ask amused looking at Tess. She smiled back when all of the sudden his face turned into stone like someone just hit him.

"What?" she ask worried.

"Kyle? Hello? Are u still there. Kyle?" Tess heard Izzy screaming from the phone. Before Kyle could react Tess grabbed the phone from him.

"Izzy it's Tess. What's going ..." but she didn't got to finish her sentence.

"Listing to me Tess we don't have much time. Max is on his way to Michael. He found Maria at the school and she told him what happened. Alex and I are on our way but I can't get a hold of Michael..."

"We already here." she informed her.

"Good. Tell him Max is on his way and that he is on a war path."

"On our way." she answered quickly before she grabbed Kyle and stormed back up to Michael's apartment.

Michael and Liz lay in his bed tangled up in each other. The front door opened and Tess screamed their names in alert. Michael literally jumped out of the bed getting dressed fast. Liz followed his movements. As soon as they came out of the bedroom Max stormed through the door. Kyle and Tess stood by their sites.

"What the hell did u do to Maria?" he screamed angry.

"I.." but Michael cut Liz of before she could say anything.

"We didn't do anything to her."

"She told me what happened so cut the bull shit." as soon as he said that Izzy and Alex came rushing in with an very angry Maria.

"Max stop it." Isabel commanded. "You don't even know what _really_ happened."

"And I don't need to. Maria said she had a fight with Liz and Tess. And than I find her unconscious in the school. So don't tell me I don't know what happened. It's obviously."

"Oh really! Than please tell us Maria what did happened?" Tess ask knowing the answer already.

"You know what happened."

"Sure I do but you obviously don't. So why don't you just tell us." Tess ask sweetly smiling.

"I don't need to tell you shit." Maria got furious.

"Of course you don't. But that also means that you have no fucking clue what really happened." Tess smiled. "What did u tell mister-dump-ass over here huh?" nodding at Max "That we attacked you?" Judging by Maria's face she didn't needed an answer anymore.

"That's enought. We all know what happened so get the fuck out of my way before.."

"Before you what hit me, hit Liz?" Tess stud in front of him with no intention of backing down. Max clenched his fist.

Isabel couldn't watch this any longer "Max I swear if you try to start a fight without knowing what really happened, so help me got, I kick your ass myself."

"Shut up Isabel. And you too ..." pointing his finger at Michael and Liz "... will pay for what you did to Maria."

"Max don't .." but Max already hat punched Michael in the face. The stumbled backwards almost smashing into Liz. Michael lunged at Max, sending them both over the couch and punches Max. Max prest his hand to Michael's chest and send's him flying back over the couch.

"Max. Stop it." Isabel begged. Looking at Maria screaming "See what you've done. Are you happy now? This is all your fault."

Michael had the uperhand on Max tyring him to get to stop but he wouldn't give in. Next thing Michael knew he was flying across the room smashing into a window.

"Michael" Liz screamed.

"Maria tell him to stop. Damn it." Alex screamed. But Maria was unresponsive. She enjoyed this way to much. What better way was there to get revenge on the people who hurt her the most.

Max just grind at Liz. That was to much for Kyle he lunged at him and punched him. Max stumbled a little before he send Kyle to the ground. Tess rushed to his site to make sure he was okay.

"Damn it Max stop it. I don't want to hurt you." Isabel begged. But he just ignored her.

Liz was on the floor besides Michael. When she felt a energy scaling rise through her body. Before she she knew what was happening Max packed her by the arm and dragged her up. But Isabel came to her rescue and send him flying to the ground smashing the coffee table. Michael got up and got in front of Liz protecting her. As fast as Max was on the ground he was up. It was like he was on auto pilot with only one goal. Destroy. Michael had to stop him but wasn't sure how without actually killing him. They fought. Fists flew everywhere and Michael had the operand again. Isabel was about to knock Max out with her power but he freed himself and send them both flying backwards, making sure Tess was with them. Liz couldn't watch anymore she had to do something. But part of her was to afraid to use her new found power. But before she could decide to use them or not Max grabbed her. She held her hands up in defense, eye's closed, coming in contact with Max she sended him flying through the ceiling. Isabel and Alex stared at her in shook. Michael rushed to her taking her in his armes.

Max lay on the ground totally knock out. Isabel made her way over to him make sure he still had a pulls. After all he was still her brother. After she shook where of Alex looked at Maria who still couldn't believe what she just saw.

"What the hell ..."

"Liz. Are u ok?" Tess asked worried. Knowing that was all new and scary for her.

Liz looked up from Michael's shoulder but didn't move. "Yeah I'm ok. How is he Isabel? I didn't .." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"No. Got no. He will be ok. But ur power really did a number on him." Isabel smiled try to lighten the mood a little. Liz smiled back at her for a sec. understanding what she was doing.

"You have powers?" Maria ask out of no where. And than it dawn on her. "It was you. Wasn't it? Who knocked me out at school."

"Yes. But I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't even know I had them. But u made me so angry and I didn't even realist what I've done until I woke up here. I didn't really meant to hurt u Maria."

"Yeah right." she said sarcastically.

"Maria not again."

"Or what?"

"I swear I knock out again. I can't take this anymore. We need to talk all of use without getting into fights." Maria was about to protest but Liz cut her off. "I mean it Maria. For once listen. Or help me got I knock u out on purpose this time."

After they all agreed that they would talk now, since this really was a serious matter, Isabel and Kyle got Max on the couch. Liz and Michael where in the bathroom patching him up. Maria and Alex cleaned up with the help of Tess. With Alien power it's just so much faster :). Isabel made sure Max was ok for now. And preyed that as soon as he opened his eyes he won't start attacking anyone anymore. After they cleaned up Maria and Alex joined Isabel. Tess and Kyle where in the kitchen getting drinks for everyone. After Michael and Liz where finished in the bathroom they joined the rest. Silence filled the room. Everyone waited on Max to wake up. They all, except Maria, hoped he wouldn't go crazy again. A few seconds later he opened his eye's.

'_Boy here we go_' Michael thought.

* * *

_ok so FYI: I didn't had a beta reader so if there are spelling errors let me know please I like wrote this whole chapter the last 4h ... hope u all enjoyed it ... don't forget to hit the review button or no update lol ... next chapter is already in work :)_


	10. I just wanna talk!

_thx to Lesa for beta reading the first half :) hope you enjoy the rest_

* * *

**Chapter 10: I just wanna talk!**

When Max awoke on the couch with Isabel by his side, he felt like he had been struck by lightning. Moving slowly, Izzy helped him sit up. He moaned and his face twisted into a grimace of pain. He looked at Isabel and than his gaze shifted from Maria and Alex, who just stared at him, over to Tess and Kyle. They looked at him angrily. Telling him, he'd better not try anything, or they would bite his head off. Then his eyes landed on Liz and Michael, who looked concerned.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Max asked them getting angry again. Isabel placed her hand on his arm squeezing it a little bit. Reminding him of the pain and to calm down.

"Max don't start again. We here to _talk_ _and_ _listen_. _And_ _I mean it_." Izzy commanded hard. "This time _you will_ _listen_ before you say anything." Looking him in the eyes. "_Got it_?" Max saw that she was really pissed at him, he just nodded his head. Maria made a noise letting them know she saw it differently. If she had anything to say this would go in a very different direction.

"Can I at least heal myself?" Max ask, still in pain.

'_No you can't_' Michael, Liz, Kyle and Tess thought ironically at the same time, each one smiling. When they looked at each other they felt this weird connection running through them, but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Not waiting for an answer Max laid his right hand on his left arm and concentrated. Nothing. His eyes shot open. "What the hell ...?"

They all looked at him in surprise. Michael could feel Liz jump a little when she noticed that his powers weren't working. The question of whether or not the four of them had actually caused Max to be unable to use his powers crossed his mind, but strangely enough, he couldn't say for certain that it was his thought.

Before anyone could say anything Maria broke the silence.

"That's just great Liz. First you knock me out with your crazy new power and then you take Max's away. You're full of surprises, aren't ya?" she said bitterly. Maybe she would get 'her way' after all.

"Maria .. " Izzy called out but didn't got to finish her sentence.

"What? What the hell is she talking about Liz?" Max looked at her shocked. Michael tightened his arms around Liz's waist. Liz shifted in his lap and looked up at Max. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it. Not knowing what to say.

"Cat got your tongue?" Maria mocked her.

"Shut up Maria." Tess had enough. _What the fuck was her problem?_ _First she's like a statue doing the whole fight now she can't keep her mouth shut._ "How about you plead the fifth for a while."

"The what?" she ask dumbly.

Tess rolled her eyes. "And here I thought I was the blond one." Liz shoot her and amused look and Kyle and Michael at to fight not to laugh out loud.

"Guys." Isabel cut in once more. "I think it's time we know exactly what happened. Liz why don't you start by telling us how this all started. And I want no interruptions." she made eye contact with each member of the group briefly, to ensure her point had been made. Liz took several deep breaths. Michael's right hand squeezed hers to assure her that it was ok.

Liz started with a low quivering voice about what happened in school. Closing her eyes to fight the tears, she leaned back against Michael's chest. She told them about the rumors and Tess wanted so badly to point out the obviously, especially when she saw Maria's face light up like a Christmas tree. Kyle saw it too and placed his left arm around her. Then came the part with the girls who called her a slut and all the boys hitting on her since she was 'miss easy' now. When she came to the part where a group of girls ran into her on purpose, spilling their lunch all over her, she lost it and tears rolled down her face. Michael turned her around so she could bury her face in his neck.

"Wha.. Why didn't I..." Isabel let out shocked and looked at Alex who was as clueless as she was. '_Where the hell was I when all that happened? I feel like I skipped school all day_.' Isabel thought to herself. And judging by Alex's face he felt the same way.

Liz looked up from Michael at Tess. "Tess..." Tess looked at Liz and knew what she wanted her to do. So she continued with what happened next. That she was sure that Maria was the one who spreed the rumors in the first place. Kyle and Michael had joined them at that point and they had filled the boys in on what had happened to Liz. Just then, Maria came up to them and made a snappy comment at Liz. Maria laugh at the memory. Everyone except Max shot her a death glare.

"And that's where we start to argue." Tess continued. "And you know how Maria can get."

"How I can get? They both betrayed me and Max in the worst way. And you want me to do, what? Apologize? For telling the truth?"

"That was not the truth Maria. You told a bunch of lies just to make yourself feel better. Because you couldn't accept the fact that Michael dumped you and fell in love with your best friend." Tess came to their defense.

"I agree." Isabel finally found her voice again. "How could you?" she screamed at Maria. "She was nothing but honest with the both of you. And you go and do this? Unbelievable."

"I'm unbelievable? What about them?"

"Maria I can't believe you really did that." Alex joined the conversation. Okay, more of a screaming match but whatever. "I know you're hurting, but how could you do such a thing?"

"I'm tiered of this shit." Maria said looking at Max, who was still processing all the information.

Before Maria could say anything else Alex asked, "what happened next?"

"Liz was furious at Maria and before anyone of us knew what was going on Maria was thrown into the lockers and Liz was unconscious in Michael's arms." Max flinched at the last statement.

"We were shocked. First Michael thought it was him, but then we notice that green lights were shooting through Liz's body." Tess finished.

"So I was right. I told you, Max, they did this me. They just left me there."

"No we didn't." Kyle protested. He was about to continue when Max found his voice again.

"Yes you did. I was the one that found her. She'd been lying on the floor for god knows how long."

"That's not true." Kyle interrupted. Max and Maria were about to say something but he cut them off. "Let me finish. Isabel's rule, remember?" Without pausing he continued. "When we saw Liz passed out, Michael and I carried her to my car. Tess ran ahead to open the doors. As soon Liz was in the car, Michael told Tess to stay with her and the both of us ran back into the school to check on Maria. But when we came around the corner we saw Max bent over her. So we figured she would be ok. We ran as fast as we could back to Liz. Since we had no idea what was going on with her, we brought her here. And you all know the rest of the story." he finished looking at Maria and Max.

"So what happen's with Liz now?" Alex asked the one question no one really wanted to ask nor knew the answer too.

Isabel looked at Max who had been a little to quiet for a while. "Max."

Max didn't know what to say. He still had a problem with the fact that Liz had powers because of him. He changed her. It's was his fault. He remembered being so angry at Liz and Michael that he wanted to hurt them. But this? This was to much even for him. But he was the leader. The King. And they all looked to him for an answer, he didn't know too.

"I don't know. This is new, even to me." he said after a few minutes. He looked over to where Liz was sitting on Michael's lab. It was now that he notice that she looked scared. "Does it hurt?" he asked with what sounded like concern in his voice.

Liz was surprised to say at least that he spoke to her let alone in a clam tone. "No." she shock her head.

"This isn't going to kill her is it?" Tess asked Max.

Max had no idea how to answer that. So he just shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know... I'm sorry Liz." he said with regret in his eyes.

"We can't just do nothing." Michael said helpless. "I can't lose her."

"Michael we don't even know if she is going to die. All we know is that she changed. That doesn't mean ..." but Michael interrupted Tess.

"Of course she is." he said angry like he knew. He let go of Liz and stud up from the chair. Liz looked at him horrified. "Every damn time something good in my life happens something terrible happens and takes it all away." he screamed, tears forming in his eyes. Without thinking Michael ran out the door. He couldn't be here. He needed to think. He needed to be alone. Even if it broke his heart ... and hers.

Liz just stared after him. She couldn't move. She didn't even notice that she was crying until Tess toke her in her arms.

"Typical Michael." it was Maria's time to speak again. "Told ya he would break your heart. But than again maybe he's right. You probably are gonna die." as soon as she spoke these words, Isabel's hand smacked her hart across the face, making Maria fall to the floor.

"Maria that's enough." Max said stunned. Not even he could hate Liz and Michael that much. But than again he was the only one who understood her right now.

Liz had enough she couldn't take this anymore. She got up, packed her by the arm and dragged her up against the wall. Using her right arm, pressed it against Maria's chest, to hold her in place.

"Fucking Bitch. I had it with you and your jealous revenge mood. I get it ok." she screamed enraged "I hurt you. You hurt me. But this ends now. You hear me?" Liz held her left hand up against her face, green light was shooting through her again. "Or I will tear you into pieces and rip you apart."

With a horrified look on her face Maria nodded her head. Max understood why Liz got so angry but that she threaten Maria like that was new. He wondered if he changed her in more than just one way. "Liz." Max said trying to get her away from Maria.

"Don't touch me." she let go of Maria when Max's hand touched her shoulder. "Haven't you done enough?"

Tess proud look at Liz faded as soon she said that. "Liz ..." she began carefully "I know it's not my place to say this but ..." she looked over to Kyle for help.

"Look Liz what Tess in trying to say is we don't know anything. Just because you changed doesn't mean your are going to die."

"He's right." Isabel joined in. "Michael is just scared right now of loosing you. To much bad in his life happened to think clearly right now. He needs time to think and cool off. He will come around. And as for Maria just ignore her. She is just jealous that you and Michael have something special. Ok." Izzy looked at her. Liz nodded and relaxed a little.

"Max I think it's best if you get Maria out of here." Alex said with a tense voice. This day was hell. If he had know that Maria would be like that he would rather have state in bed this morning.

He nodded at Alex, knowing he was right. He helped Maria up to her feet guiding her out the door. But before he left he turned around one last time looking at Liz. "I'm sorry Liz. I really am. We will figure this one out. I'm not gonna let you die if that should be the case." he said with a sat look before leaving her with his words.

Alex, Isabel, Kyle and Tess all looked concerned at Liz. Liz couldn't hold it in any longer and broke down. Kyle and Tess rushed to her site. Just holding her. Isabel and Alex said down on the couch. Neither knew how long it was after her cries turned into silence tears until their was no sound anymore. Of nothing.

And for once in a long time no one spoke. As the silence filled the room like a curtain of death.

* * *

_ok so I hope u all liked this chapter I wrote it all day long to get it done for my readers :) ... don't forget to hit the review button ... and I will try to work on the next chapter ... or tell me what u want to read next _


End file.
